Aaroniero finds out about Tentacle rape
by thefirstespada
Summary: Aaroniero founds out about tentacle rape title says it all after that he decides he wants to partake in said action rated M for rape,underage,and other grotesque actions
1. Chapter 1

**Aaroniero Finds out about Tentacle Rape**

Living in Hueco Mundo has and always will be boring for the Espada… or so they thought

It was about a week ago that Aizen brought them a computer from the human world and they were surprised as anyone when Aizen said that it was theirs, usually everything was for Aizen, Gin, or Tousen.

The Espada were told that they had to share the computer and that every day every Espada would be able to use the computer for an hour and do whatever they want with it need less to say they were excited.

**Stark**

Stark didn't seemed to interested on the internet thing he just began to play some blues music on the computer and fell asleep with his face in the keyboard.

**Barragan**

Barragan spent his turn trying to figure how to work the damn thing or as he called "dang new contflamit contraption"

**Halibel**

Halibel used it to save messages for Nnoitra for when his turn came he could read all of the things that she left him she also went on My space

**Ulquiorra**

Just sat in the room quietly until his turn was over other days he would just pass on his turn to use it.

**Nnoitra**

After he was done reading Halibel's messages (or just deleting them) he would go on porn websites and masturbate

**Grimmjow**

He would go on online chat rooms and talk to various girls online but the conversations ended when Apache came storming in to see what he was doing

**Zommari**

He would write romantic novels and then distribute them to random people he got positive reviews most of the time.

**Szayel**

He had his own computer and it was much better than this one so he didn't even use his turn.

**Aaroniero **

Aaroniero didn't really know what to do with the computer so he would just watch some videos and other random things.

But that soon change and not for the best one day after Grimmjow was put on probation by Apache, and Zommari had writer's block Aaroniero got to use the computer right after Nnoitra and unfortunately Nnoitra forgot to close his page.

Aaroniero sat down on the chair and saw a tab still open he clicked on it and there opened up a page it was rather colorful and it had the words "Tentacle rape" at the top of the page.

He clicked on several of the images and he was rather impressed by what he was these tentacle monster looked a lot like his release he was really excited about the images in fact it gave him a stiff.

He looked down at his excitement and that day he decided he was going to imitate these monsters and do some raping of his own, but the question was to who he didn't want to do any of the arrancar girls.

But some of the Shinigami were to risky he decided to look deep into the mind of his host's memories the memories of Kaien Shiba he concentrated until he found someone then with a big grin on his face he whispered "I'm coming home my dear sister"

**End of Prologue **

**Review if you want continuation **

**I'm not sure about this one**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Outskirts of Soul Society**

A giant portal opens up and out steps and Espada Aaroniero Arrurerie he has removed his Espada clothing and is now wearing Shinigami styled clothing to further his disguise as Kaien Shiba and he began to walk to his "house."

He soon arrived and saw some people coming out of a weird house there was a big man "Ganju my brother" Aaroniero sarcastically whispered while hidden in a bush concealing his rietsu as he watched Ganju.

"Bye Kukaku I'll be back from my trip soon" Ganju yelled into the house "alright Ganju see you soon" after that a huge lightening bolt sent Ganju flying from the house Aaroniero wasn't surprised "strong as always sister don't you worry I'll be very careful.

After he made sure that the coast was clear and that Ganju had already left with his crew he made his way to the front door of the Shiba house he took a deep breath made sure that he had Karen's voice and then knocked on the door.

Then an angry replied echoed through the air "damnit Ganju what now forgot you pig's food" Kukaku opened the door angrily but calmed down as soon as she saw the man who had knocked on her door.

She reached out and touched his face "Kaien you-your alive" _Kaien _gave her a gentle smile and embraced her in a tight hug "I'm back sister" Kukaku couldn't believe it she looked up at him again "please come in."

Kukaku then took Aaroniero by the hand and took him into the house she led him to the table in the living room and poured him some tea then she urged him to sit down and she sat next to him.

"Kaien how you came back"Aaroniero thought for a while took a sip of his tea and thought of a good lie"after the hollow possessed me and Rukia put me out of my misery I along with the hollow were transferred to Hueco Mundo the another hollow ate us as we got back I reformed back up inside him and since the hollow that possessed be was dead my zanpakuto returned and I broke free."

Kaien continued his story and told about the long time it took him to escape from Hueco Mundo and once he finished his sister smiled happily at his return she stood up and led him to his room.

"Here is your room we kept it the same as before so are you gonna stay here" Aaroniero turned to her and smiled "yes I am, thank you Kukaku"; Kukaku then went over to her room and closed the door behind her.

Aaroniero went in _"his" _room and sat on a chair and began plotting he sat there for a few minutes until he heard the sound of a shower being turned on then the sound of closing curtains he smiled and left his room.

He tip toed his way through the halls until he reached a door he quietly slid it opened and slipped inside he scanned the room for any life once he found nothing he went through another door and there he saw it.

He saw Kukaku's silhouette behind a shower curtain she was scrubbing he body washing away the damage of a long day Aaroniero found it arousing he looked at her for a while then he left it was almost time to make his move.

**Two Hours Later**

Aaroniero waited for Kukaku to turn off all of the lights in her room then he waited a couple a minutes to make sure that she would be asleep before he entered he room to begin with his fun.

As the time past he quickly made his way to her room he opened the door and saw an open window letting in the light of the moon and there he saw her laying in her bed on the floor sleeping.

He walked over to her and kneeled down beside her and removed the glove off of his hand it revealed his tentacle hand he put it over Kukaku and let his tentacles extend over her body.

His Tentacles were hungrier than he was but they were still silent the slowly removed the blanket that was over Kukaku's body very gently as not to wake her they soon revealed her wearing just a some cloth over her body.

Aaroniero unsheathed his zanpakuto and slowly cut away her remaining clothing she still hadn't awoken Aaroniero knew that she was a heavy sleeper then when there was nothing in his way he let his tentacles go to work two of the long appendages extended.

They reeled back and then with great force penetrated Kukaku's vagina she awoke suddenly sitting up he was quickly pushed backed down by Aaroniero she tried to get up once more but Aaroniero Tentacle pushed in deeper causing her to scream.

But she was soon silence when Aaroniero's long tongue made its way into her mouth and deep into her throat she almost gagged pit Aaroniero retreated slightly and began to explore every inch of her mouth.

As this was going on the two tentacles in her vagina kept pushing themselves deeper rubbing against each other as they were trying to go in deeper Aaroniero knew that he was going to need more tentacles.

He sprouted more out of his back and used then to wrap around Kukaku's ankles then they spread them in order to allow deeper penetration Kukaku wasn't gonna take this she clenched her hands into fists and was preparing for a punch.

But Aaroniero want about to have his fun stopped he wrapped several tentacles around her neck and around her hands he then turned her over flat on her stomach face down until he pulled her up by her hair.

And with on of his hands began to play with her breast squeezing it sometimes gently and other times very rough and harshly he played with her nipple and with his long tongue he licked to other he enjoyed the taste.

He enjoyed himself as much as his tentacles were enjoying the taste of her blood mixed in her vaginal fluids as much as the other tentacles enjoyed the sweat that was appearing on her because of fear and the tears from the pain.

He pulled his tongue out of her mouth and let another tentacle enter it instead the two in her vagina were going in and out deeper and faster then ever and the one in her mouth rubbing itself on the tip of her tongue.

Aaroniero decided to have some fun himself he opened up his pants and took out his penis he then stroked it until it got hard he then opened up her ass and forced himself in and began to fuck her.

He went lie this until he heard a moan and a scream after that he began to go crazy he went in and out faster his mood changes cause his tentacles to go crazy going faster than before going deeper than before.

Soon a third tentacle entered her vagina a second entered her mouth and one joined Aaroniero in her ass then he finished hot juice came shooting out of the tentacle tips all spilling inside of Kukaku she had no choice but to swallow

Three different liquids mixed in her vagina her own fluids her blood and his fluids her breasts were also covered in it and her asshole had some as well but Aaroniero had spilled some on her back.

He then dressed himself and retreated back her tentacles, Kukaku then thought it was the chance to turn around she looked up at the man who was now in the moonlight her eyes widened "Kaien"

Aaroniero gave her a smirk the he peeled off his face and revealed his true form; Kukaku was shocked she attempted to get up but quickly fell Aaroniero then bent down next to her and held her face up.

"**It's been fun **but now I have to go **maybe I'll see you **again Kukaku" Aaroniero then walked out of the house and then thought for a while _"who shall I get now hmm" _Aaroniero thought back for a while thinking about possible victims.

Then he remembered a friend of Kaien's captain Yoruichi he knew where she was Aaroniero was off to the human world and while there I'm sure he'll find some fun humans there as well.

Aaroniero opened a portal and entered it he soon arrived to the human world it was nighttime he had his Kaien body on he walked towards the Urahara shop which was many blocks away.

He went down an alley and bumped into a girl wearing some sort of martial arts clothing she fell to the floor he offered his hand to her "sorry my name is Kaien Shiba what's yours" the girl took his hand "Tatsuki Arisawa."

"So Tatsuki are you ready" Tatsuki looked at him puzzled "ready for what" Aaroniero chuckled and his long tongue then shot out towards Tatsuki.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2 Coming Soon**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boy took me a while but I'm finally continuing the story**

**In the Alley**

Aaroniero's tongue wrapped itself around Tatsuki's neck and pulled her close to his face, and then he began to grope her, he place his hand on her ass and began to roughly squeeze it, Tatsuki wasn't having any of this she began fighting back, she kneed Aaroniero's genitals and made him let her go, it was then that she began running but she didn't get far Aaroniero sonido-ed in front of her.

Since he was clearly faster than her Tatsuki decided to fight her way out, so she did a high kick and aimed for his face, but it failed he caught her ankle and began licking her foot with his long tongue, she was disgusted by the ay his long tongue tasted her skin, several drops of drool were coating her foot in thick liquids, after this she decide to attempt another kick with her free leg, so she tried but he caught that one as well.

It was then that gravity took over and made her fall flat on the ground; her head hit the ground hard and put her into a daze, Aaroniero was done with the foot licking and he wanted to move onto the real action. He reached down and undid her black belt and began pulling her martial arts pants up towards him, "come one Tatsuki snap out of it I ant you to feel this."

After he finished removing her pants he crept down and roughly ripped off her panties, he stared at the beautiful object that lay before him, "my would you look at this, not a single hair, you take care of yourself don't you Tatsuki?" Tatsuki retaliated with a straight kick to the face, making Aaroniero fall to his back, Tatsuki then jumped up and began running, but before she could get away something wrapped itself around her body.

She looked down and saw a giant tentacle wrapped around her body, it had her arms pinned down to her sides and all she could do was kick, "you certainly have a strong spirit Tatsuki, I'm going to have fun breaking you." Aaroniero laid her down with a Tentacle still around her, and once again he bent down and opened up her legs with his arms and let out his long tongue.

This time the tongue got in, it pushing his way through the lips of her vagina and roamed freely inside licking every spot until it found the warmth, her juices were being licked by him and every minute or so he would reel his tongue back in and swallow them up, but then he would return to her pussy again for more, "god this is good, your so tasty I could do this forever."

Tatsuki raised her head up and spit at him, "fuck you freak!" Aaroniero didn't lose his temper instead he sadistically said, "well it looks like we have to fill that filthy mouth of yours," it was then another tentacle sprouted from Aaroniero's arm and slithered it's way up to Tatsuki mouth and began squeezing it's way past the lips and into the mouth, Tatsuki then thought of something, she bit down hard on the tentacle, but it did no good it just made it dive deeper into her throat.

While the tentacle in her mouth made its way deeper into her throat two other tentacles opened up her shirt and revealed her bare chest, the two tentacles then opened up and revealed mouths, mouths that looked like leech mouths, the two mouths opened up and began sucking on her tits, very fast and hard, Tatsuki tried to resist the feeling, she was almost on the verge of tears, but she couldn't let him see that he broke her.

Aaroniero then stopped licking her pussy, "It's time to get to the real action," Aaroniero's pants suddenly began bigger, there was a giant bulge forming up in his pants, the bulge eventually burst out of the pants and revealed itself as two fat tentacles, the first one entered her pussy, it spread the lips slowly and painfully, Tatsuki couldn't hold it anymore, she was crying out in pain.

The second entered her anus, it roughly squeezed itself in, "damn you're so tight, oh god this is so awesome, and who would have thought that a human would make such a good fuck doll!" That set Tatsuki off she began to furiously kick and do anything that could help her get away, but she couldn't do anything, the thing in her throat didn't let her scream and she couldn't fight back with all this things wrapped around her.

Aaroniero then asked "do you wanna see how I really look like?" Tatsuki said or did nothing she just looked at him with tear filled eyes, "oh well here it is," the fake Kaien face melted away and revealed the jar that was filled with red liquid and two heads, "Now you have seen, **our true face, and also **I'm almost done with you."

Aaroniero continued his thrusting with all of the tentacles that he had inside of her and this continued until his tentacles began to swell up, veins began popping and Tatsuki's holes began getting stretched even wider, it was just then that all of the tentacles returned to normal size and juices were shot into Tatsuki's body, and flooded her with thick white liquid.

"**Well that was certainly good, **but now we have to get going, **I having bigger fish to fry, goodbye Tatsuki." **Aaroniero walked out of the alley and began walking to Urahara's shop leaving Tatsuki in the alley by herself broken and weeping on the floor.

**End of Chapter **

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning this chapter goes way too far and should not be read by anyone who can't handle Child rape, this chapter goes to the top of the M rating, you have been warned.**

**Urahara Shop**

The merciless rapist had arrived at his target's home, "now let's see whose home." Aaroniero pulled his eye out of his socket and slowly lifted it to the window and made it look inside, Aaroniero saw a red headed boy throwing a broom at a small girl and pointing to the ground as if telling her to sweep, the boy then left for home. Aaroniero watched as the girl began sweeping.

The shop owner was no where to be seen and neither was his assistant, Aaroniero began feeling around for their rietsu and found it, the rietsu was about ten miles away, it seems that a few arrancar came to the human world and the shop owner was taking care of them. "Yoruichi, Urahara left you home all alone didn't he, well don't worry I'll give you some company."

After looking around and making sure the coast was clear Aaroniero slithered his way to the back of the shop. It was a normal looking yard there was dirt on the ground and not much else; Aaroniero approached the door and slid it open quietly. Once he was inside the house he began feeling around for Yoruichi's rietsu.

"Where are you, Yoruichi?" Suddenly Aaroniero heard a soft voice coming from behind, "Um excuse me, who are you?" Aaroniero quickly turned and faced a small girl holding a broom, Aaroniero's grin grew big, "hello there can you tell me where Yoruichi is?" Ururu shook her head and began backing away from the man, but he quickly grabbed her and asked her again, "tell me where she is!"

"Please stop I don't want to hurt you," Aaroniero laughed, "you hurt me, do you know who I am, I'm an Espada, you can't hurt me, little girl." Ururu suddenly got quiet, then she kicked Aaroniero in the stomach, then in the face, but before she could kick him again he wrapped several tentacles around her and began crushing her, this got her to scream once more.

"Tell me where she is or you gonna be in a world of hurt, little girl." Ururu just began crying, this unfortunately aroused Aaroniero, "fine then if your not gonna tell me, then I'll just have to get it out of you, one way or another." Aaroniero tore off Ururu's clothes using his own arms, "hope you're ready for this."

The first came slithering out of Aaroniero's hand and it found Ururu's pussy, and began to slowly rub against the lips, while it did this it excreted a sort of lubricant, and after it finished applying it, then the penetration. Ururu cried out in pain as the tentacle stretch her beyond her limit, blood ran down the long tentacle as Aaroniero continued going deep and laughing as he was doing it.

"Damn this is the best feeling ever, this was defiantly a smart choice." Ururu was weeping and into her hands, Please stop, please," Aaroniero made another tentacle enter the same place as the first, increasing the pain. Then he put on in her mouth to keep her quiet, even if she did tell him where Yoruichi was, there was no way that he was going to stop, not now.

His tentacles rapidly entered and exited her small body; there was hardly an interval between the thrusts. Aaroniero's tentacles were making her pussy a bleeding mess and her mouth was getting bruised, there was no way that she could handle this, the tentacles began swelling up inside of her body causing great amounts of pain, Aaroniero decided that it was time to go anal.

Another tentacle began squeezing itself into her anus and caused more blood to spill, it seemed like this was never going to stop. The tentacle in Ururu's throat was going so deep that she was starting to vomit a little in her mouth since the tentacle was stroking the uvula, the tentacle in here throat erupted with cum that found its way to her stomach and filled her belly.

The two in her vagina were rubbing against one another and that just stimulated them even more, they began swelling up and soon filled her womb with semen, "I wonder if you're old enough to get pregnant, well you'll find out in a few months." Aaroniero brought back all of his tentacles, then grabbed Ururu and began raping her with his own penis.

Up against a wall he pounds himself into her until she could no longer produce any tears, until her vaginal lips loosened up all the way and until his penis was covered in her blood and acted as lubricant. "It looks like you're finally out of it, well I didn't expect you to last so long, you're a strong little girl, but I'm afraid it's not enough." Suddenly Aaroniero felt a presence behind him, next came a painful kick to his spine.

His spine was nearly snapped in two, Aaroniero turned and saw Yoruichi standing all alone with a killing intent on her face, "damn you Yoruichi, I'll make sure to give you real pain," Aaroniero made four tentacles attack her, but she was able to fight them off and the flash next to Aaroniero and kick him in the stomach, hard enough to take all the air out of his lungs.

"Damn it she's stronger than I thought, wait, yes that's what I'll do." Aaroniero wrapped several tentacles around Ururu's throat and threatened Yoruichi. "Yoruichi stand down and undress right now or I'll snap this girl's neck," Yoruichi went wide eyed, "you wouldn't," "Yoruichi you can't know who you're dealing with, I would kill her and not feel a bit of remorse"

**End of Chapter **

**Next One Soon**

**Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning this chapter contains some very graphic material, contains character death, and is graphic, you have been warned, and if you don't turn back now then I am not responsible.**

A small amount of time passed since Aaroniero made the demand to Yoruichi, but she still wasn't complying, instead she just stared at him with a sort of scowl, "hey dumb bitch didn't you hear me undress or I kill the kid!" Yoruichi was thinking about her chances, if she could just Shunpo to Aaroniero and free Ururu maybe they could both escape, but this man was an Espada, it was too risky.

"God damn bitch, I said undress!" Aaroniero sprouted tentacles from his fingers, each on of them equipped with two pairs of small hook-like teeth, he whipped them at Yoruichi and the all sunk their teeth into her skin, then Aaroniero simply pulled hard. Yoruichi's shirt came off and as did some of her skin, she was bleeding and bit of her skin still clung to her body.

Her screams echoed inside the shop, Ururu cried even more as she witness the torture, "That's way better, so then shall we get started?" Yoruichi looked at Aaroniero with pure disgust, "you're a monster, a monster that should never have existed," Aaroniero smirked, "well unfortunately for you I do exist, and if you think that hurt just wait, we've only just begun."

Just as he did before Aaroniero whipped his teeth bearing tentacles as Yoruichi, only this time they hooked onto her lower body, then he pulled on them slowly. Yoruichi attempted to hold in her pain, but she could help but whimper a bit as her skin was peeled off her body. When Aaroniero was bored he gave a quick tug and ripped of her clothes.

"You know I've been having sex all night, I think it's time for me to rest a bit, but I'll let me tentacles have some fun with you." Yoruichi's body dripped with blood, and her skin was beginning to fall to the ground, Aaroniero brought out a few more tentacles, each on had hooked teeth, four of them slithered their way into Yoruichi's vagina, their teeth scraped against the vaginal wall.

As blood leaked out of her vagina the tentacles drank, they continued scraping against the vaginal walls and made more blood flow, and then they drank some more. The tentacles squirmed even deeper into her body, their teeth cut everything in their path, they reached the womb, and the womb had an occupant, a small fetus slept in the womb.

"Oh my Yoruichi what's this, you're pregnant, three months pregnant, well that's too bad, my tentacles don't like sharing." Yoruichi screamed and kicked wildly as she felt something being dragged out of her womb, after a few more excruciating seconds the tentacles finally pulled out the fetus, right out of Yoruichi's vagina, after completing the sick abortion, the tentacles continued by eating the small fetus right in front of the future mother.

The pain was too much for her to handle, Yoruichi began weeping at the loss of her child, "oh god did I do that, I'm sorry Yoruichi, hey how about I make it up to you by giving you a new baby." Aaroniero had a new kind of tentacle growing out of his back, this one looked like a leech, a round mouth with teeth al around it, but this tentacle didn't suck anything, this one vomited something.

The leech tentacle was also very thick, but even if that was true, it still didn't stop it from squeezing itself into Yoruichi's vagina, it forced its way into her, it literally felt like she was being ripped in half, once the tentacle mad it into the womb, it began coughing up a sticky goo, then it began vomiting round spheres, they were eggs and it was filling up Yoruichi with a bunch of them.

Yoruichi watched as her stomach grew to an immense size, and then she noticed that her skin was beginning to spit apart, she screamed until her stomach literally burst open. Aaroniero laughed as tiny creatures crawled out of Yoruichi, he laughed even more when he saw that they began fucking Yoruichi's intestines, anything that they could stick their pricks into they did.

Some of the small creatures fucked her ears; others did it to her nostrils, some of them bit at her eyes to gain access to the sockets. Some of them found more traditional places like her mouth and asshole, unfortunately her vagina was destroyed by the large egg laying tentacle. "God kid imagine how that feels, she's still alive and this is happening to her, imagine the pain, oh well she'll be dead in a few seconds, well later."

And with that statement Aaroniero threw Ururu into a pile of the small creatures and listened to her screams as they violated her the same way they violated Yoruichi. It was a dark time inside of Urahara's shop, but Karakura town was about to feel the wrath of a truly sick Espada.

Since he was about to really show the world what he's made of Aaroniero decided to get rid of the stupid Kaien disguise and show what he really is, so he simply pulled of the Kaien skin and began roaming the town with his jarred heads. After walking through a few alleys Aaroniero found nothing, "Damn everyone is most likely asleep, **maybe we should try breaking into someone's house."**

It was no sooner than Aaroniero heard a voice from behind, "hey you hollow prepare to be eliminated," Aaroniero turned and faced to small girls, one of them wearing a red baseball cap, and the other looked a bit scared and was holding a stuffed lion. Aaroniero let out a wicked grin as tentacles began sprouting from his back.

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review **

**Well as you can tell the chapters are getting much darker and much sicker so, the next couple of chapter will be even sicker.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story will be Cancelled since apparently someone was offended by it and has reported it for abuse, goodbye, and for those who wanted to see the end I'm sorry, but there will be none written, See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Orihime **

"This has certainly been a satisfying evening, though I do wish I could have a bit more fun with all of these, gorgeous woman." The revolting monster walked down alleys of the abandoned streets in search for new prey, prey that satisfies his sadistic sexual urges. "Oh what do we have here?" The monster found a lonely girl walking by the alley; she didn't notice him in the darkness, "perfect." In a burst of speed he appeared at her side, before she could react he had her.

He took her back to the dark alley and pinned her to the concrete wall. When she tried to scream it was too late; his grotesquely long tong slithered its way into her mouth and began exploring every inch.

At times she almost felt like gagging, such a horrible experience and this guy was gaining pleasure from it. But he wasn't done; no this was just his kind of foreplay. He ripped open her shirt and massaged her breasts; this combined with the tears forming in her eyes was starting to get him hot. The girl looked down and saw that his fingers were changing into strange tentacle-like suckers.

His long tongue slowly slithered back into his mouth and that's when he spoke. "What's your name?" Such a strange question; he was already violating her, why did he need to know her name? But he said it again this time angrier, "what's your fucking name!?" "Orihime!" A smile slowly crept on his face and his eyes became wild with lust. "Orihime, such a cute little princess, I'm going to have fun with you, Orihime."

The suckers, which looked like leeches found their marks, they started sucking on Orihime's nipples. Orihime was starting to get hot herself, but it was involuntary and she hated it. Nevertheless Aaroniero liked her pain and enjoyed seeing her cry; the suckers had tiny tongues that further stimulated Orihime.

"Did you know that woman can still produce milk even if they aren't pregnant? All it takes is an increase in prolactin, which I have given you through my tongue. I can imitate any chemical, cell, molecule, anything and give it to someone. Now you can produce milk, and let me tell you; it's delicious."

As the leeches suckled her milk, Aaroniero fingered her vagina. "Getting a little wet, Orihime? Well then perhaps I should have a drink from here as well. Three more leeches slithered to her vagina and while two drank her juices one suck her clit in order to produce more.

The leeches wrapped themselves around her and held her up so that Aaroniero could inspect his work. Her milk and vaginal juices were being drained from her body and Aaroniero was feeling it. "So sweet, young, supple, tasty, and it's all mine," Aaroniero raised his second hand his finger slowly transformed into more leech tentacles. Though this time there were two for each finger, "you toes look pretty tasty, how about we give those try?"

The leeches started sucking on her toes and they even attempted to tickle her. But the fear and pain she felt at the moment didn't allow her to laugh. She felt the fifteen tiny tongues tickled her body and filled her with both pleasure and pain. The ones in her vagina were starting to thrash around to stimulate even more juices and once it came they suck it dry.

"It must be such a wonderful feeling; I know it is for me. Just feeling your juices sliding down my many throats makes me feel so good. Though it's time for me to finish this with the big O." Aaroniero smiled wickedly as he opened his mouth wide open, inside of his mouth was a circular row of teeth. Thousands of tiny tongues slithered around inside, many of which were long and already inching towards Orihime.

But before they reached her Aaroniero sucked them back into his mouth. And closed it, "see that, that thing inside of me is going to have its fun with you. It's about to get very dark, but I guarantee you'll enjoy every minute of it."

He opened his mouth a second time and revealed the teeth and tongues again. Only this time, his mouth started escaping, passing through his lips and towards Orihime. It was then that she realized it wasn't really his mouth; it was another leech, a giant leech. Aaroniero's jaw unhinged to allow the leech to come out even further. All of the smaller leeches detached themselves and pulled back to allow the monster leech to take over, "Orihime, Welcome."

The leech actually spoke and went it did saliva dripped from its mouth. Once it was done talking, thousands of tongues fired out of its mouth and wrapped themselves around Orihime, they slowly dragged her towards the giant leeches mouth. She screamed for help, but no one came, when she tried screaming again some of the tentacles invaded her mouth and gagged her.

Finally the tentacles held her over the giant leech's mouth. It opened wide; her feet were in its mouth, tiny tentacles tickled and sucked on her toes, some bigger ones even sucked on her soles.

The further she went in the more tentacles licked and sucked at her body, though they didn't suck blood like common leeches. They stimulated the body in order to get her wet, they made her leak vaginal juices; that is what they were after, they were after her sweet juice. Once she was waist deep into the leech's mouth, pain and pleasure overtook her, thousands of tiny tentacles entered her vagina and anus.

Finally her entire body was inside of the leech; every inch of her body was either getting licked or tickled. It was so wrong but it felt so good; she couldn't help but moan in pleasure and cry in pain both emotional and physical. Every liquid that was expelled from her body was providing a tasty drink for the giant leech and Aaroniero.

Her sweat, tears, urine, and vaginal fluids were all being drained from her. With one giant tentacle the leech entered her vagina and fucked her until she screamed and reached orgasm. The leech spit her out and slithered back into Aaroniero's mouth, "well, I'm quenched."

Orihime came out of the slimy mouth dry as a piece of bread. Everything had been suck dry, Aaroniero threw her over his shoulder and carrier her off. She was in a catatonic state for the time being, so he decided to take her with him. "I had fun with you Orihime, I'll keep for a while; you can help me with my next target. Rukia, captain Kaien is coming home."

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review**

**I have decided to continue, most of you will notice that I wrote this a bit differently from the other chapters. I cleaned it up a bit, but that doesn't mean I've gone soft. Check out the next chapter for Rukia, Orihime, and Aaroniero.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rukia**

**part 1**

"Hey, Orihime; you awake yet?" Aaroniero looked back at the helpless naked girl; dangling from one of his many grotesque tentacles. "Man, I sure did a number on her; I hope I haven't sucked her completely dry." Aaroniero gave Orihime a little shake and rattle; desperately trying to get a response from the traumatized girl. Pulling her closer, Aaroniero and Orihime were now face to face; "I said wake up!" One last shake was all it took; she finally awoke.

"Wait, what, where am I?" Orihime's eyes adjusted to the darkness until Aaroniero's twisted grin came into the light. "Oh no! Help, someone help!-" A thick tentacle forced itself down Orihime's throat; as Aaroniero grabbed her face. "Listen carefully princess, I could snap your neck right now and I wouldn't even give two shits about it. The only reason I'm keeping you alive right now is so I can have a fun little threesome with you and Rukia later. So are you gonna have quit acting like an annoying little bitch, or am I gonna have to rip your apart?"

"Orihime's eyes darting around, looking for anyone or anything that could save her; when she found nothing, she starting bawling again. Her cries muffled by the pulsating tentacle in her mouth. Slowly the tentacle slid out; a popping noise rang in Orihime's ears when it finally left her mouth. Her lips trembled and her eyes now poured tears; "oh my god just don't kill me."

Aaroniero's grin grew; "then we have an understanding; well let's get going." Aaroniero continued stalking the streets; he was now allowing Orihime to walk beside him. He held her close; he felt her trembling against his body. It could've been the fear of being next to such a monster, or the cool night breeze; she was naked after all. Aaroniero removed his Espada jacket and draped it over Orihime's shoulders.

"Why?" Cooed Orihime

"Don't get attached; I don't want my favorite little whore to get sick before we get to Ichigo's house."

"Kurosaki-kun's house? Why are we going there?"

"Don't get dumb on me, from the information I've gathered from my various victims says that Rukia is staying at his house; inside his closet of all places." Aaroniero smirked and looked down at Orihime, "does that hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Rukia, staying in the house of the man you love? It must hurt, to know that a girl stronger than you are, more attached to Ichigo than you are; is staying in his house. She sleeps in his room, just a few steps away from his bed. Do you think they've fucked yet?" Aaroniero cackled heinously while making obscene gestures with his tongue and tentacles.

"No, you're wrong. Kurosaki-kun and Rukia are just friends; they've never fuu-, I mean had sex." Orihime felt no fear at this moment; fear was replaced with jealousy and irritation. "Why are you such a monstrous pig; why are you so, so cruel!"

Aaroniero could only laugh at how ridiculous this half naked girl looked. "Why don't you take a step back and look at yourself right now; you're crying, naked, out in the dark cold night with a 'cruel monstrous pig'. I want you to think about this; do you really want to piss me off?" Aaroniero stood there, looking at Orihime's wet face. It was clear that she was scared; but her eyes told a different story; and it was then Aaroniero got a sinister idea. "You're brave when you're angry; does the fury just overpower the fear. I mean you're screaming and yelling at me; even though I already told you that I'd be willing to kill you. But right now I'm starting to reconsider."

Orihime backed away, "reconsider? Reconsider how?"

"Oh you'll see; let's just get to Ichigo's house."

**5 minutes later**

"Wait out here; I'll be back with Rukia and then the fun will begin." Aaroniero removed his Espada uniform revealing a Shinigami uniform underneath. Then, he scaled the Kurosaki house's wall and climbed in through Ichigo's window. As soon as he vanished into the house Orihime thought about running; but some unidentifiable force kept her standing in her place. She could tell something was about to happen and was gonna stick around to see what that something was.

Aaroniero was standing in Ichigo's room; he looked over to see Ichigo peacefully sleeping in his bed. Aaroniero new it would be suicide to attack him; even if he was asleep, so he quietly tip-toed past the bed and made it to the closet. Slowly he slide the door open and literally gasped at the sight of the sleeping Rukia. Her ivory skin radiating in the moonlight, silky raven hair, and her petite body sent chills through his body. A stuffed lion rested on her chest; Aaroniero gently picked it up and was surprised when it came to life.

"Hey what the hell!" the lion screamed.

Aaroniero's eyes widened as he shoved the lion into her mouth and aggressively devoured it. "Oh a mod soul," Aaroniero whispered. "Damn little fuck nearly woke up everyone. This needs to be handled delicately." Aaroniero composed himself and got into the right mindset.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, a gently nudging had disturbed her sleep. "Kon, stop it I don't have the energy to slap you around you little masochist."

"Rukia it's me, Kaien." Rukia was now wide awake, she looked up at 'Kaien' and would've screamed if he hadn't put his hand over her mouth and made a shushing gesture. He looked around and signaled her with his head to follow him out into the roof.

From outside, Orihime watched as Aaroniero and Rukia climbed up onto the roof; she walked towards the house attempting to hear what they were going to talk about.

"Kaien, I have so many questions," Rukia said with optimism. "How did you survive, are you going to be lieutenant captain again?" Kaien stopped her talking with a hand gesture; "Rukia there will be plenty of time to explain everything. For now I just want to tell you, how I've felt about you ever since the day we met."

Rukia blushed, "Kaien?"

"I wanted to tell you this on 'the night' but my strength had left me. Rukia, I love you; you're so much more beautiful than my wife. If she hadn't gotten herself killed; we could have eventually become one. Become one with me Rukia!" 'Kaien' forced his lips onto Rukia and embraced her close as they shared a kiss; Rukia only resisted for a second before succumbing to her culminating lust. "Are you getting wet Rukia?"

Rukia pushed away from 'Kaien', taken back by the comment and by other conflicting feelings. "Kaien, no this, I thought you loved your wife."

'Kaien' laughed, "this isn't about my wife is it, Rukia?" 'Kaien' put one arm around Rukia; "no, no, no this is about that orange haired boy. Though I can't blame you besides the hair; him and me share a lot of qualities."

"Kaien, it's complicated;" said Rukia, her happiness draining away.

"Rukia," said 'Kaien'. "Let's get off this roof."

'Kaien and Rukia jumped off the roof and were greeted by Orihime. Rukia gasped, "Hime! Why are you naked? And did you come here with Kaien? What's going on?"

While Rukia questioned Orihime, 'Kaien' crept back and opened a gargunta; his arms morphed into tentacles which quickly entangled both Orihime and Rukia. The three of them then disappeared into the portal and vanished off the face of the earth. Rukia landed hard on the desert floor; Orihime spitting out sand next to her. She turned around and watched in disgust as Kaien's faced melted away into a pile of sludge revealing a glowing glass jar. Two skulls bobbing inside; "Welcome to Hueco Mundo, **Rukia-chan." **

"Hueco Mundo? The world of the hollows?" Rukia desperately searched for her sword but realized she was still in her pajamas; no sword in sight. "Who are you, and why did you bring me here?" Rukia barked furiously, a hint of fear in her voice.

Aaroniero laughed, "I've brought you here, **for the sake of Orihime." **

Rukia's eyeswidened, and she quickly darted back at Orihime, "did you tell him to bring me here?"

Orihime frantically shook her head, "no, I swear I didn't; I was brought here by him just like you."

"Orihime," said Aaroniero, "remember how angry you got when we talked about Ichigo being with Rukia? **The reason I brought you here with Rukia as to present you with a deal; **a deal with a very happy outcome for you." Aaroniero opened another gargunta, **"if you walk through this gargunta you'll be back in the human world;** you'll be able to be with Ichigo again. However if you decide to do that; **Rukia will stay here with me and let's just say her end won't be as happy.**

Both Aaroniero and Rukia stared at Orihime intently, waiting for any kind of response. But all Orihime did was stare at the sandy ground unsure of what to do; until she looked back up at Aaroniero, a new found fire burning in her gaze. She walked up beside Rukia and stared down Aaroniero.

The fear in Rukia also vanished, "I may not have my sword, but I still have kido; that combined with Orihime's powers will be more than enough to defeat you, imposter." Rukia felt a sharp sting on her cheek; her head forcibly turn to the left. She slowly turned back around and looked at Orihime; "Orihime, did you just slap me?"

A twisted grin formed on Orihime's face. "Yes I did you skank," Orihime turned to Aaroniero, "fuck her up good." Orihime quickly walked into the gargunta never looking back. Rukia stood there stunned as Aaroniero's body slowly morphed into a slithering mound of tentacles; all of them facing Rukia. She only had enough time to get into a kido stance before she was swarmed.

**To be Continued**

**review**

**I'm back at last.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rukia**

**part 2**

The long slimy limbs entangled Rukia and pinned her immediately; she attempted to power out but the loose sand made getting up impossible. That combined with the powerful, constricting tentacles made Rukia feel like a helpless child against this wicked imposter. "What the fuck are you," she screamed.

"I'm a big fate liar!" Aaroniero couldn't help but break out into a hysterical laugh. "**I'm just a liar,**" Aaroniero advanced on Rukia; "a damn good liar." A thick sludge began consuming the glass dome resting on the imposter's neck; the sludge seamlessly formed Kaien's face, his eyes wide with madness. "I mean who else but me could pull this off so perfectly; everything that I've done up until this point was only practice. The face and voice work fine; not even Kukakku could break through the disguise."

"Kukakku?" Rukia questioned, "what did you do to her!"

"I fucked all night," Aaroniero answered smugly. One of his eyes bulged out of his head; slowly the flesh around the eye began rotting away. Becoming a green varicose vein filled ball of pus; a skull resembling one of his heads clearly visible under the disgusting deformity. Aaroniero chuckled; "hey Rukia is this how Kaien looked like when the died?" The chuckle became a loud laugh as Rukia simply grew angrier. She was angry at this disgusting show of disrespect against Kaien, but was also mad at herself for being helpless.

"Oh and I also fucked Tatsuki; don't know why exactly." The rotting flesh was beginning to make Rukia squirm.

"She has nothing to do with this you bastard; who else did you hurt." Rukia began using her teeth to rip away the tentacles binding her wrists. "I'll kill you and avenge every one of them."

"Oh, oh boy was I in a dark place." Aaroniero lifted Rukia high into the air and with tremendous force slammed Rukia back down into the hard sand. Rukia coughed up a blood; and and broke into a spasm. "Don't move while I'm telling my story Rukia; it's pretty rude." Aaroniero crawled up onto Rukia's tiny frame; he played with her hair and stroked her cheek. "I killed Yoruichi and the little girl at the shop; **hehehe** not before raping them though." Anyone could tell Aaroniero enjoyed saying that; because he loved what he did.

A single tear ran down Rukia's face. She was broken; and he loved it. Slowly he undid her pajama top, button by button; his head sunk. He kissed Rukia's neck tenderly; occasionally licking away beads of sweat. "I love you Rukia."

All Rukia could do was lay there; she felt her bones break as soon as she hit the ground. The thought of having to be the personal sex slave to this monster was making her very ill; she started breathing heavily. This caught Aaroniero's attention.

"What's wrong Rukia; you climaxing already? No that's not it; oh shit. You're getting sick aren't you." Aaroniero chuckled as Rukia made a gurgling noise; blood spilling out of her mouth. "Aw come one Rukia; that's no way to behave. Come on let me clean you up." A tentacle emerged from Aaroniero's wrist; it resembled a mad man's interpretation of a leech. The mucus coated appendage shot straight into Rukia's mouth and proceeded to slurp the blood out of her mouth. The more it consumed the thicker it grew; until it stretched Rukia's mouth to its limits.

"Oh you look so cute with that big thing in your mouth. Aaroniero ripped open Rukia's shirt; her tiny bare chest immediately turned on the anxious Espada and activated his rape face. He hastily ripped the leech out of her mouth and crushed it over Rukia's chest splashing blood all over her body. He tossed the leech aside and began massaging Rukia's torso with her own blood. Groping her small breasts; basting her with her own blood.

Rukia shook; she find her self more involuntarily aroused. She just couldn't help it; his touch felt so vibrant and stimulating. The lubricant increased the unwanted groping pleasure tenfold. "S-stop," said Rukia; barely able to whisper.

"Stop? Oh no Rukia; I've just begun to explore you. Though I suppose I should clean you up before the blood dries. A long thick tongue slid out of Kaien's rotting face, "I am going to eat you inside out."

**Back on Earth**

Orihime emerged from the gargunta still half naked; her only clothes being Aaroniero's Espada jacket loosely slung over her shoulders. She grabbed a handful of dust and rubbed into her own eyes making tears; "Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo sprang out of his window, sword in hand; "Orihime!" Ichigo landed in front of Orihime and was shocked to find her in this state; half naked and crying. "Orihime, what happened!"

Orihime burst into tears and embraced Ichigo tightly; the jacket fell to the ground and now her bare breast pressed themselves onto Ichigo's chest. "Kurosaki-kun it was horrible; an arrancar came out of nowhere. He violated me; it was horrible. It hurt so bad; please Ichigo don't let him do it again." Ichigo returned Orihime's embrace and whispered in her ear; "I won't Orihime. Come inside."

Ichigo lifted Orihime and carried her 'bridal style' up into his room; in the darkness Orihime smiled. _"He is going to love me tonight; I just no it;" _she thought to herself.

**Back in Hueco Mundo**

The strong, thick tongue lapped up the last of the blood off Rukia's belly. The tongue stroked Rukia like a large brush; anymore effort and he could possible lick her flesh off. But instead he opted for a tastier treat; hooking her pajama bottoms he slid them down to her knees exposing her hairless and unsullied pussy. "Oh god yes; you're a virgin. Probably saved yourself for Kaien; well Rukia. Kaien is here."

"N-no," pleaded Rukia.

The ran along the outside of Rukia's pussy; smearing her outer lips in saliva. "Tastes great so far; how about we take a little look inside." With his thumb, Aaroniero opened parted Rukia's pussy lips; exposing her helpless pink temple to the greedy monger. The dangling tongue came to life upon seeing it; it became almost magnetically drawn to Rukia's clit. Flicking the fleshy bean to its Aaroniero's content.

Rukia felt an unfamiliar sensation in her crotch; a warm sensation that spread to her entire body. The feeling was undeniable; she was become aroused; her vaginal juices leaked from her pussy. The ravaging tongue quickly lapped it up; Rukia felt a need to squeeze her own breasts. "Let me touch myself;" uttered Rukia. Aaroniero loosened his grip on Rukia's wrists allowing her to massage her own breasts.

Aaroniero received a full spray of vaginal fluid to the face; his tongue licked his face clean. "You're ready; now its time for the main event." Aaroniero retrieved his sword and held it up high. Rukia reached down to her cunt and fingered herself, coated her own slender fingers in vaginal fluid. This made Aaroniero crack a grin.

"Devour, Glotoneria!" Aaroniero was consumed in his own rietsu and as his lower body began growing into a bulbous, throbbing, disgusting blob of mouths and tentacles; he explained.

"Now you got it Rukia; give in to the absolute pleasure. You can't resist it; you're horny like the devil. You're my little fuck doll now; and nothing more."


	10. Chapter 10

**Special Announcement**

Don't worry I'm not going away again; but this account will pretty much die. Since I've been away for so long I have lost all interest in the stories I have on this account. Except for this story; I only got back into it because of a certain fan nagging me. You know who you are, wink wink. So after **Rukia part 3** the story will be split in two, Part Two of 'Aaroniero Finds out about Tentacle Rape will be uploaded onto my new profile **Rickyvox. **It will go by a new title; **Aaroniero: The Master of Tentacle Porn.** It will continue the story and will have a link to the first part. Thank you for the support, spread the word on the new profile, and expect me to be here for the long run.


End file.
